


Love at first swing

by ansonaire



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Non-human
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansonaire/pseuds/ansonaire
Summary: 我居然还写过这种？





	Love at first swing

Will直到现在不是犹豫的时候，他需要在惊慌失措和镇定逃生之间做出一个选择，然而对一头海豚而言想要克服本能中发出警告声波的那一部分还是太难了，即使他的训导员驯养了他很久，Will还是没有学会面对危险时的正确应对措施。那本应该是他的母亲教会他的——如果他还有母亲的话。  
隐藏在海草丛中的触手，不，它们明目张胆地连伪装都不屑于去做，懒散着密布吸盘的柔软长足随着海水的流向舞动，逆流而上勉强可以追寻到它们的源头是在一大块珊瑚丛之后。Will哀鸣了一声，触手们纷纷骚动起来，吸盘之间分泌的粘液穿透海水被迅速分解成语言和情绪，那簇珊瑚礁后的怪物告诉Will他现在很兴奋，抑制不住的兴奋。  
探知是Will的能力。  
自然界里的生物大多数都是通多传递信息素来进行交流，Will并不特别，他只是拥有比别的宽吻海豚更敏锐的听觉和感知能力，在声音无法顺畅传播的深海，他可以毫无阻拦地听见30千米以外的动静，在二十米左右的距离他就可以感知到对面的生物是否具备威胁，是否充满敌意。这点在观察员的针对性训练之后得到了增强，也顺利帮助Will获得了重新回归大海的机会——即使是充当一只活体摄像机，秘密观察海底的一切。至少在Will之前涉足这片海域的人鱼或是海豚，海狮无一不是伴随着录影机的突然黑屏彻底消失，少有几只能被人类在海岸边发现他们的骸骨。Will从前的驯养员Jack说过，本土的渔民告诫过他们这是海神的惩罚，海神无法忍受被人类染指过的鱼类回到他的领地。Will明白Jack的意思，但是他无法理解，他的知识里也不成神话传说的体系，所以在翻腾了好一会儿才发现自己被跟踪之后，Will感受到了无法抵挡的恐惧。  
触手在洋流中舞动的姿态优雅闲散，它们紧紧跟随水流的每一个运动起伏，在水槽和它们之间自然游嬉的小丑鱼完全没有发现它们的不自然之处，只不过当做是珊瑚礁的一部分。Will相信自己一开始没有发现对方绝不是因为大意。  
不到巴掌大的小丑鱼显然不是他的目标，但是越来越多的橙红色小鱼被色彩艳丽的触手吸引，纷纷黏过来啄食吸盘上附着的肉渣。这可就是挑战耐性了，两条粗长的触手只是随意一挥，原本还群聚的鱼群立刻四下逃窜，不少小丑鱼已经被拍死僵直地浮在水中。  
Will在触手有动作的那一瞬间立刻甩尾游开。他离那怪物不是很远，但也没有那么近，哪怕暴露在外的触手大概有他从头到尾那么长。Will游出了平生最快的速度，背鳍破开海水，下腹两侧的侧鳍精准定位方向，长而有力的银灰色尾部推动着流线型的身躯向前游动，留下一串串混乱的气泡。他游得是如此之快，Will甚至可以想象Jack会怎么拍手叫好，一边命人更新数据一边给他扔来更多的金枪鱼。  
Will讨厌金枪鱼，当然这并不是他一心想要逃离Jack和他的研究所的原因。  
只是一个打断动作协调的念头就足以招致惨败。当Will感到一股怪力牢牢拉扯住尾巴，并且敏感的尾鳍被吸附感包围时，Will后悔今天做的第二件蠢事。至于第一件，还是不要追究他为什么不在脖子上的微型摄像机点亮告罄后还在海里滞留的原因吧。  
“你在我的地盘鬼鬼祟祟出没很久了，小偷。”比吸盘的吸附力更令人窒息的声音在耳边响起，Will浑身一震——他会说话！不是像普通哺乳动物一样叽叽呱呱的乱叫，他会说类人生物的语言！Will顾不及害怕就抬起头，看清了那只怪物的全貌。  
对方有着和Will一样的构造：上半身是人类，下半身是深海物种。只是Will更像是观赏品，他美丽的脸庞，多情的唇峰和流畅的曲线足以吸引数不胜数的人为他的演出买票。而这头怪物不一样，他属于深海，属于光线无法穿透的海底峡谷，属于危机四伏的鲸鱼群落。Will几乎是紧贴着他，血腥和杀戮的气息似乎是从他的骨骼中渗透出来，温柔而危险地包裹住Will的脸颊。藏匿在血水中的还有过于格格不入的刺鼻气味，它们刚缠绕上Will的鼻尖就把Will从迷失的思绪中唤醒。Will顷刻间狠狠挣扎起来，仿佛是被对方用生殖茎甩了一脸似的。  
“放开！我才不是什么小偷！”  
挣扎根本是白费力气，换来的只是从尾部延伸至腰际的更牢固的绞紧。“你当时是个小偷，还是最恶劣的那一类，从海洋中偷取同类的隐私来博得人类的奖赏。”他暗红色的眼睛闪烁起愉悦的微光，一只触手恶劣地扯下Will脖子上圈绕的相机，“显然你被他们驯养的很好。”  
“不是这么回事！我没有别的选择……”  
Will总算知道在他之前的其他‘卧底’动物是怎么死去的了，触手细长的顶端绕了两圈再收紧，Jack最坚固的设备就这么碎成了一堆碎片。然而破坏者的反应更加恼怒，他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，明显为了海洋中又多出的人造垃圾感到不满。“既然这样我们就应该讨论一下惩罚的问题。”  
惩罚？那是用来掩饰捕食的借口吗。Will抽了抽鼻子，眼前的海怪虚伪得就像是一个人类。  
“为什么不直接吃了我？”Will慢慢接受了即将成为他人午餐的命运——他离开海洋太久以至于都失却了迟早有天会沦为猎物的觉悟——在掌握生存能力以前，自由也只是水面上的泡沫一般无足轻重的东西。“我至少有300千克，体重完全达标，足够保证你一天都不需要再次捕猎。也许你不喜欢吃腐蚀，但请最好杀死我之后再吃我的肉，如果你不介意展示一点仁慈……”  
海怪笑了，紧黏住Will的触手都微微打颤，黏腻的摩擦搞得Will浑身发痒，甚至隐隐有一股热度在腰腹徘徊。Will不舒服地扭了扭尾巴。  
“那是对其他无礼的动物才我会这么做，至于你，可爱的小偷，你会得到最仁慈的招待。”  
Will无奈地辩解，“我不是小偷，我有称呼，他们叫我‘Will’。”  
红眼睛海怪笑得愈发真诚，“当然了亲爱的Will，请叫我Hannibal。”

Will被Hannibal拐带回了他的巢穴。老实说Will一开始根本不相信这是一处临时的巢穴——当然是临时的，Hannibal是深海动物所以他的老巢是在深渊峡谷的谷底，Will不会想知道那里的确切位置——他还以为是人类遗留的古迹。高大瑰丽的珊瑚丛自动分开道路，一路上色彩斑斓的贝壳和石块铺满了海床，礁石凹凸不平的地方都被红宝石填满，穴口长出雪花似的石英石，半封闭的洞顶覆盖着伪装用的茂盛海藻。Hannibal将他推上洞穴内位置最高的石床上，自己伸出一只触手从角落的矿石中找出照明用的晶块。Will局促地双手撑着床沿，这才发现石床中心是一块凝固的熔浆。  
奢靡华丽却又理性自持，如此矛盾的特征加诸于Hannibal的身上总归不显得为何。Will被太多的信息冲击头脑，加上石床附近浓厚到侵犯意味十足的信息素的影响，他都没有察觉Hannibal是什么时候游到他的身边。  
“接下来要怎么办？”Will问完就咬紧了下唇以免发出丢人的哀鸣，灰蓝色的眼睛里卷起风暴，激起Hannibal足盘的一阵躁动。  
“让我来告诉你。”  
八根将近有三米长的触手一齐出动，Will再怎么强装镇定也慌乱地想要躲闪，他早已不是幼崽，早就能够在海底自如地游动很长时间不需要换气，但是当Hannibal的分肢将他从头到尾裹了个遍的时候他还是产生了一种想要浮上水面大口喘气的冲动。有一只触手偷偷摸摸想要窜进他腹部正下方紧闭着的裂口，还有一只甚至在按摩下面生殖腔的附近的皮肉。  
“不对，我不要这样的惩罚！”Will挥舞着手臂和尾巴，可就跟开始学到的教训一样，挣扎只会带来更疯狂的侵犯。  
“我说过一切惩罚交由我决定，而你Will，再做些抵赖的举动只会让你显得粗鲁。”潜台词是顺从些，那么就会舒服的多。  
Will差点从嘴里崩出了Jack惯常训人的脏话。好在Hannibal及时俯身堵住他的嘴。  
触手，到处都是触手。黏腻的分泌液沾染上Will的全身，把他平滑的皮肤揉搓地格外白嫩。平时用来抓牢猎物防止逃脱的吸盘在爱抚时起到了不小的用处，它们是最无耻的作弊工具，在海豚不为人注意的耳垂和指缝间逡巡，硬是挖掘出了他从未想过的敏感点。一根分肢碾压至Will的胸前，吸盘贪婪地吮吸胸肉上泌出的体液，末端绕着乳晕逗弄，直到乳头硬挺得不容人忽视才立刻覆上，去折磨乳尖更脆弱的神经。Will难耐地发出类似求饶的音波，掀起小小的水波贴着Hannibal的颧骨滑向耳后。  
这点连误伤都不算的攻击却给了Hannibal伺机报复的理由，他凶猛地啃咬Will的唇舌，锋利的牙尖稍微用力就刺破了Will的唇瓣，Hannibal一点都不浪费将血丝舔舐干净，却任由含糊其中的唾液飘散进海水中。Will又是一声闷哼，腰部不受控制地向Hannibal挺动，深灰的裂口隐隐透出玫瑰色，Hannibal双手揽过他的腰防止压倒背鳍，摩挲下方穴口的触手趁机直接进入。  
仿佛是身体一分为两瓣，一边是浓浓的隐私处暴露在外的羞耻，一边是奇妙的被填充塞满的快感。几乎是同一时间，穴口上方的裂缝处弹出Will粉红饱满的阴茎，与人类的形状有三分相似，却是颜色更加可爱，更加令人想要欺负到哭。Hannibal向来是个行动派，所以一只触手绕圈缠上那根粉嫩的柱体，细末的前肢骚弄他的顶端，两排粗大的吸盘紧紧吸住柱身，赐予他欲生欲死的抚慰。  
Will被折磨到浑身痉挛，手臂无处安放只能攀住Hannibal的肩头，祈祷能用对方绞紧自己的力道来勒死他。快感激流一般在身体四处流窜，最终汇聚到被饱涨着的穴口。那根堵住生殖腔的触手比其他稍微短些，前端更为圆顿，也更加粗大，从肠壁中退出又插进时牵动着每一寸肠肉。吸盘在敏感的身体内部终于不再是享受而是惩罚，它途径之处似乎要将收缩的肉壁狠狠欺负个够才肯罢休，就连幅度微小的收缩都能到处点燃火花，每一次碰撞都引起一片火海。Will低声喘息，很快又遏制不住地尖叫，眼泪成了身体被挤榨出的体液的一部分，理所当然的被Hannibal舔了个干干净净。他感觉自己的身体就像是个蠢蠢欲动的火山，岩浆在血液中汹涌翻腾，而蛮横地在穴道内蠕动的触手不仅没有缓解岩浆的奔腾，反而刺激着它们横冲直撞。挺翘的阴茎吐出一大块清液，Hannibal赶在消散之前收拢这些前液均匀涂抹在Will腹部。他犹嫌不足，指尖摸索着Will人身鱼尾的交界处，感受人类皮肤的细腻和海豚皮脂特有的光滑。Will尖叫一声后哽咽着喷射了出来。  
“你真是弄得一团糟。”Hannibal摇摇头，语气充斥着自得和无奈，他偏头看了一眼肩头被失力抓出的血痕，宠溺地亲了亲Will的眼皮。  
高潮之后Will就想昏过去，因为他的结束并不意味着这一切就可以结束了。老天啊他从来不知道章鱼的交配过程能够持续这么久！虽然他们是类人生物，但是Hannibal的持久度简直叫人匪夷所思，如果不是对方的所有举动都透露出喜爱和求偶的意图，Will不会失望于把他送入人类的实验室好好研究一番的。  
疲软下去的阴茎收回了裂口，然而食髓知味的触手依旧缠上来抠弄，这次它不再那么粗暴，温柔地用沾满黏液的光滑的那面若即若离地掠过鼓胀的裂口，浅灰色的下腹因为这突然的示好剧烈地打着颤，在一阵挑逗似的打圈过后甚至不由自主地迎向它。肉穴里的触手也换了种方式，吸盘蠕动着按摩酸软的内壁，取代了狂风暴雨是风平浪静时，缠绵又缱绻的海面。Will微眯着眼，舌尖乖巧地磨蹭Hannibal的唇瓣，直到把他原本就湿润的嘴唇舔到泛着水光。  
其余的分肢托举着Will的身体，让他在失去平衡之后不至于跌落，他依旧被捆缚在触手拦截的牢笼中，却不愿去费力挣脱。Hannibal重又开始缓慢而沉闷地抽插，一下一下速度放缓力度却十足，Will随着Hannibal的轻晃而有规律地呻吟，高举着双手越过头顶，挺起胸膛展现两颗被吸咬红肿的乳头，他太过贪图于短暂的惬意，都没发现自己摆出了怎样放荡的姿势。  
抽插的幅度逐渐变大，最后不仅Will放弃了仅剩的一点矜持肆意啃咬起Hannibal的臂膀，就连Hannibal似乎也无法控制他的行为，无法停歇地捣入，似乎要将Will撞个粉碎，要彻底摧毁他，占有他，磨去他的所有高傲和防备，将自伤口渗出的所有信任都吞吃入腹，在胃囊中消化，成为养料，成为身体赖以生存的一部分。Hannibal猛地停住，他与众不同的那只分肢上肉眼可见鼓起一个结，抵上湿漉漉的穴口。Will不明就里地眨了眨眼睛，突然吃痛，咽下哽在喉口的惊呼，摆动着尾巴吃下Hannibal喷射出的所有液体。  
他们都花了一点时间来适应身体的变化。  
Will困扰地盯着下腹因为吃饱喝足而鼓起的那部分，他是雄性，并不具备用来繁衍后代的构造，接受另一头雄性生物的精液总让他感到违背自然规律的不适，但这点违和却愈发刺激了高潮余韵中的身体。  
他所幸被Hannibal抱在怀里，尾巴轻轻拍打他的触手，一副偃旗息鼓的餍足模样。“你不应该这么做。”  
“嗯？”Hannibal懒洋洋地从鼻孔哼了一句。  
“你不应该假装恐吓我，”说到这个Will重重拍了一下Hannibal的胸膛，“你可以在尾巴上缠上水草朝我挥动，如果，我是说如果我喜欢你你就可以把水草扔给我，我会接住它的。”  
Will的额头被人亲了一下，“那是你们海豚的求偶方式，我的族群倾向于掠夺，如此你不但是我的配偶，还是我的战利品。我从人类那里抢回了你，就再没有理由放任你离开。”  
好奇心旺盛的小海豚有太多问题要问，“为什么是我呢？”  
“原因很复杂，”Hannibal欺身压上Will，剩余的词句模糊在唇齿之间，“但不会比你在海浪中的腾空跳跃更复杂——我犯了个不小的错误，浅海的确是存在太多极具威胁的生物。我亲爱的Will，只要你继续以那种优雅的姿态摇摆，我愿意把所有的原因说给你听。”


End file.
